Watching
by Iluvbeyblade
Summary: Kai loses Dranzer. Someone he loves has to cope with the effects. Oneshot.


...I don't have a clue what this is...

It started off as a few random phrases in my head and a vague idea about a Kai/Ray or Kai/Hilary oneshot on coping with Kai after he lost Dranzer. Now, it's...this.

I don't even know who's talking. It's definitely still about Kai, though. I think...

Read on!

* * *

You know that feeling? That one when you know he's the one? 

I had that.

Still have that.

He was everything. Handsome, intelligent, tender, loving, passionate…

My dream boy. Yours too, I bet.

Oh yes, he was everyone's golden boy.

Everyone looked up to him.

Everyone relied on him.

Trusted him.

Respected him.

Admired him.

Loved him, even.

I never had real competition; he would always come back to me.

But it worms away at you, when the man you love acts like he doesn't love you back in public.

Ignores you, laughs at you.

Waits until night time to show you exactly _how_ much he loves you.

When you know he treasures his beyblade more than you.

Treasures his bit-beast more than life itself.

Watching him as he fought, that was a sight to behold.

The light in his eyes that no one can activate except the beautiful beast trapped inside a hunk of metal.

I loved that.

Loved everything about him.

Love can turn on a whim, they say.

Who's they, and have "they" ever been in love?

Have they ever watched the one they love forcing himself to go beyond his limits?

Limits are there for a reason, you know.

I realised that then.

Watching him scream and roar and throw himself into a fight no one thought he could win.

"He's good," they said, "but he's getting on. Time for a new generation."

I didn't want a new generation.

I wanted him.

Wanted him to win.

Watching as blood began to stain his clothes.

As his commands became desperate.

As he drew on reserves of strength no one should posses.

Exerting a power no human should ever use.

He won.

Of course.

I never doubted him.

It cost me,

Watching him stumble back,

Pretending everything was fine,

Covered in blood,

But it cost him more.

So much more.

I found him curled up in corridor.

Watching through blood-filled eyes as it shattered.

He craved winning, and he had done it.

The hardest battle any blader had ever fought.

But he had risked the most of any blader who had ever fought.

For he had gambled on a spirit.

And spirits don't always do what you want.

His bit-beast was exhausted, you could see that.

It flapped painfully above us, searching for a way back into its ruined home.

But it couldn't return to the one who needed it.

It had been pushed too far, forced to give too much of itself in the fight.

So I stood there,

Watching as it flew away.

Calling sadly for its master.

I turned, saw him lying there.

Clutching his shattered blade in his bruised, bloodied hands.

Tears streaming down his face.

Calling out in unison, master and partner, desperate.

But they were too weak.

Nothing remained of the fiery strength that had won this, last fight.

People came, people went.

They picked him up, put him in hospital, tried to console him for a loss that they could not possible comprehend.

And so it was left to me.

Watching as he slipped away.

Dying on the inside.

Barely spoke, barely moved.

He had lost it. Let it fly away.

I couldn't help, no matter how much I wanted to.

This boy I loved.

Had made one mistake.

He had cared too much.

Put too much of himself into his bit-beast.

Too much into winning.

Now he was weak, hopelessly weak, hating himself more and more with every second that passed.

I wasn't enough.

I had never been enough, I know that now.

One day, I came into his room.

Saw him there, the knife, the blood.

Heard him whisper, "I'm sorry…" as he saw me.

Held him in my arms as the life slipped away from him.

This boy the world had loved.

This boy the world had abandoned.

I hoped he would find peace.

Maybe bit-beasts can cross over,

Maybe they'll see each other again,

I said to myself.

Oh, I told myself a lot of things.

Sitting there,

Watching him give up at last.

* * *

Well...yeah...there you are. Did you like it? Was it too weird? Please don't flame! 

If anyone's wondering why I constantly referred to Dranzer as it, it's because I'm never to sure whether Dranzer's male or female!


End file.
